Paranormal Me
by Wp and CC Inc
Summary: Three friends. A wish come true. But is it really how they expected? Is getting sucked into the IZ universe all it's cracked up to be? Is turning into paranormal beings that great? Please R&R! Collab with TheWazzupPeople, Captain Cynthia, and Cardiffrift.
1. The Reunion

**CC's Author Note: Well, well, well...my first IZ collab story...and my first collab with CardiffRift. The characters Cynnie, Alex, and Kay are based on ourselves, not using our real names. Just a reminder, we own ourselves. But we don't own IZ. :)  
Wp's Author Note: I don't give a potato :D So let's get this thing on the road :D  
CardiffRift Author's Note: Hello people of earth! Second collab with CC (we're also doing a Uglies collab) and I am instantly regretting showing her IZ on Netflix in the first place. But who gives a flying frittata. So I'm not gonna use this for self-promotion. I would just like to say have fun reading and R&R if you want more. On behalf of myself, Captain Cynthia and TheWazzupPeople, I would like to introduce the first chapter of Paranormal Me!**

Chapter One-The Reunion

Cynthia's POV

I was waiting at the airport with my friend Kay. She told us the airplane lands at noon, our time. I checked my watch. 12:30 pm. It seems as if we've been waiting forever. As we stood in front of the "Arrivals" door, I wondered if she was ever going to come. I noticed a creepy guy staring at us like we were some mutant clowns from outer space. I got bored, and started watching the arriving planes. I heard the glass doors behind me creak open. I whipped around to see if it's my old friend. "It's about time you got here," I said to her.

Kay's POV

I heard Cynthia talk to someone behind us, so I turned around. "So you must be Alex." I said, chewing my mint chocolate chip gum. "I've heard a lot about you." I smirk briefly and spit out my gum. I briefly run a hand through my long black hair and wait for Alex to respond. "Alex, yeah, that's me. You can call me Alexis...it's my full name. But if you value your life, I suggest you don't." Her voice was edging with fake sweetness. "Anyways, sorry for being late. I had to do..." she paused momentarily "...stuff." I raised an eyebrow. "Stuff?" I shrugged. "Don't ask. Let's just pick up my luggage and get out of here. I spotted a creepy hobo nearby, and I think he was eyeing me weirdly." She turned around to see if he was still there, and sighed in relief once she saw the coast was clear. I looked at Cynthia for a second and shrugged. Then I walked off towards the baggage carousel.

It didn't take too long before Alex took her baggage and Cynthia summoned a taxi.

Eleven and a Half Hours Later...

Cynthia's POV

We got to my house a few hours ago, and we already set up our sleeping bags. It was Alex's idea to have a sleepover, after not seeing each other so long. We were in a convenient place: in between the kitchen and the living room, so we had access to both snacks and entertainment. Also, the bathroom was right next to us.

"Hey, I have another idea!" I exclaimed happily. "What is it this time?" both Alex and Kay said, bored of my constant idea-shouting.

"Let's make wishes!" They stared at me as if I was crazy. "Wishes? That's her brilliant idea?" Kay questioned into the air.

"That's something little 7 year olds do on their first sleepover, Cynnie," Alex said matter-of-factly. "Blind folded makeovers is ONE thing, wishes... it's taking it too far."

"Come one! We know they won't come true! It's all for the fun!" They both groaned at my cheerfulness.

"Your last idea was to make pink butterfly lollipops, and-" "Wait, wait, wait. I specifically said 'Let's make PURPLE butterfly lollipops!' not pink!" I corrected.

"I'm willing to do it." Kay spoke up. "After all, what's the harm?"

"It's not like we're taking on a dangerous mission. It's just...silly." Alex rolled over, grabbing another slice of chocolate frosted cake. "Wait, where'd you get the cake from? You never moved from this room!"

"Do you need to know everything!" Alex muffled out, her mouth full of cake.

"Okay!" I started explaining my idea for the wishes. "So, we take some paper, write down our wishes, and blow them out to the breeze!" I looked around at my friends to see if they were listening.

Alex was fidgeting with her hair, but it seemed as though she was listening. Cake may have been more of an importance to her at the time. I handed out paper and pens.

"Ready? Set? WISH!" I shouted as I scrawled out my wish: to somehow get to the Invader Zim Dimension. I love that show. Well, it's only my second-favorite, but still. It was pretty darn awesome.

Alex was grabbing her pen hastily and scrambling down a bunch of words. What the heck was she wishing for?

On the other hand, Kay looked thoughtful, as if she was really taking her wish under consideration. After time being, she finally came to a decision and neatly wrote it down on her piece of paper. I smiled. After I collected all the paper with wishes on them, I threw them outside the window.

"After we finally agree to your idea, you throw it out the window?" Kay yelled at me, kind of shocked.

"It's part of the fun! The mystical powers will take our wishes and grant them!" Now Kay and Alex looked ready to drive me to the nuthouse.

Kay grabbed her phone to check the time. "Wow, midnight already. I should be getting to bed." She said, yawning. "Aw, c'mon Kay! Just a little longer." I pleaded. But Kay was already asleep.

I looked at Alex, who shrugged in response. I yawned and said, "Kay was right. I'm going to go to sleep." Alex replied, "Yeah. Well, night, Cynnie." I laid my head on my pillow as I said, "Night, Alex." Soon, sleep grabbed my hand and pulled me under.


	2. The Discovery

**CC: Helllllooooo! We are back! You better be happy, this is an epicly long chapter. WE DEVOTED TIME EVERY DAY TO MAKE IT SUPER LONG! SO BE HAPPY! **

**TheWazzupPeople: Hey guys, this chapter is all CC and Cardiffrift, I didn't really write much :3 But I hope you like it, and hopefully I will write more in later chapters :)**

**CardiffRift: Holy sweet mother of Wheatley, this chapter is long. OVER 2000 WORDS LONG. Anyways, have fun reading. The tables will turn in Chapter 3 when two new OCs meet Kay. And it's gonna be in tents (Get it? In tents sounds like intense. In tents, intense... No?) **

**And it's WP's birthday today! So herpy birthderp to her.**

Chapter 2 - The Discovery

Kay's POV

As I woke up, I realized I was floating on water. I looked around and saw I was alone. Where are Cynthia and Alex? I stood upright and noticed the lake I was standing in was shallow. I looked down at my clothes and noticed my pajamas were gone. Instead was a white dress that went down to my ankles. I was wearing no shoes, but I was wearing a dark red pendant necklace, the pendant about the size of a baby's fist.

I gently held the pendant in my hand, like it was a chicken egg, about to hatch. I saw a flash of blue in the water and I quickly tucked the pendant under the top of my dress.

"Hello?" I called out. Something jumped out of the water and I jumped back in shock.

"Hi!" it said. I pushed my hair back to see Alex's eyes staring back at me.

"Alex?" I half screamed. "What are you doing?"

She shrugged, then pointed to my hair. "Your hair looks different." she said.

I grabbed a bunch of hair and looked. Alex was right.

The usually bright purple streaks running through my hair looked dull, and my usually razor-straight hair looked slightly wavy. I sighed and looked back at Alex. "So, what are you then?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked. But before Alex could reply, a loud scream filled the air. Alex and I turned to see a green blob floating in the water.

"C'mon!" I said, taking off towards it. I had always been a strong swimmer, so I reached the blob quickly. I carried the blob in my arms as if it was a baby. As Alex reached me, I realized what it is. "Kay..." Alex's voice trailed off.

I turned to her and said, "Alex, I think we're in the Invader Zim dimension."

I ignored the shocked look on Alex's face and said, "We should get it to shore. The water's causing it pain."

I walked to shore, careful to keep it out of the water. When Alex and I got to shore, I laid it down on the sand.

As I looked it over, Alex asked "What is it?" "It's a Irken." I replied.

"You know, in Invader Zim, the main guy is a alien? His species is called the Irken. That's what he or she is." Alex watched as I checked to see if it's PAK, it's lifesource, was still attached to its back. After I found the PAK was still on, I tried to wake it up. It opened it's eyes, purple eyes staring at me.

"Kay?" it asked. I would recognize that voice anywhere. "Cynthia?" I asked.

Cynthia's POV

"What's going on?" I asked. I saw my two friends, but something was off about them. My mind was a bit fuzzy, though, so I couldn't really figure out what. "Are you okay?" Kay asked me. "Well, considering the fact that I just went swimming in an acid lake, yeah I think so." I replied. Kay looked confused. "Um, Cynthia, that was water." "What are you talking about? I nearly DIED in there!"

"That would probably be because you're a Irken." Kay said.

I looked at her as if she was crazy. "That's not possible. According to my book, Irkens are fictional. Cool, but fictional."

"Then, explain how Alex can breathe underwater." Kay said, a deadly serious tone in her voice.

I was seriously doubting Kay's sanity at this point. "If this is some sort of weird prank, you can't fool me. I KNOW Alex cannot breathe underwater!" Kay looked at Alex and stood up, letting her speak.

"Oh yeah? Well watch this," she said, smirking and then she jumped into the acid lake.

"NOOOOOOOOO! YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" I screamed at her, but she wouldn't listen. A few seconds later, I saw a tail flick above the water. I almost fainted. Kay turned back to look at me. She shrugged "Told you so."

"But this is not possible" I said, maybe making some sense of this.

"Yeah we heard you!" screamed Alex from the water "In the meantime... this is awesome!" she dived back in again, splashing water on her way out.

"So, if Alex's a mermaid, and you're an Irken, what am I?" Kay asked. After she said this, two black angel wings with white tips sprung out behind her. She jumped back in shock, screaming "What the hell!"

"Yeah... kinda saw that coming." Alex said, not surprised at all.

"Okay, okay, first thing we do is not panic...AAAAAAH!" I screamed, panicking.

"Shut up!" Alex yelled at me, which somehow made me calmer. "We'll need a disguise for you, Cynnie,"

"Why doesn't Kay need a disguise? She has beeping wings!" I asked.

"Because I can actually retract my wings...I think," Kay replied.

"Also, where in the world am I supposed to get a disguise? We're in the middle of the woods for crying out loud!" I shouted, maybe a bit too loudly. I heard a branch snap. I whipped around to examine the area. "Shut up, Cynthia, I think someone's coming." Kay said, quietly. Kay, Alex and I stared as a young boy, about eleven or twelve, stepped through some bushes into the clearing. I watched the color drain from Kay's face and I realized who it was. Dib. Dib, the boy who keeps trying to reveal Zim as a alien. Dib, the one obsessed with paranormal stuff. Dib, from Invader Zim. He was standing here, with me in freakish agony, Kay with wings and Alex as a mermaid. "Okay, we're screwed." Kay said.

Dib's POV

I was out in the woods hunting for Bigfeet, hiding in a bush, when I heard a voice shout, "We're in the middle of the woods for crying out loud!" My arms moved in surprise and caused a twig to snap. "Shut up, Cynthia, I think someone's coming." a different voice said. Thinking I might catch some unsuspecting bigfeet, I stepped out of my hiding spot with a net. I saw a girl with wings, a girl with a mermaid tail..and an Irken. One of Zim's kind, probably also bent on taking over the world. "Okay, we're screwed." the winged one said. "What do we do now?" the Irken asked the winged girl. "Well, very simply... RUN!" she yelled and pushed off the ground into the air. The mermaid got out of the water and ran into some trees nearby. The Irken, however, tried to stand and run, but it was quite slow. I ran towards it and shoved it inside my net. It squirmed and tried to get out, but it couldn't. I couldn't be bothered to find the winged girl and the mermaid so I turned around and walked home to study the Irken.

Kay's POV

As soon I yelled, "RUN!", I pushed off the ground into the sky. Surprisingly, I felt like I had been flying like this my whole life. I hardly noticed my wings flapping, and flying kinda just felt like floating. I watched Alex quickly get out of the water and run off. Cynthia, on the other hand, flopped and flailed around like a fish out of water. I saw Dib come closer to her with his net, and I tried to warn her, but it was too late. Dib captured her. I tried to fly down and save her, but my wing got snagged on a tree branch. By the time I got it free, Dib and Cynthia were gone.

Cynthia's POV

I punched and kicked the bag, trying to get out, but I knew it would have no effect. I was still pretty weak from the water, plus I soon got exhausted my efforts. In a little bit, my PAK got worn out and I fell into a sleep-like state.

A Few Hours Later...

I woke up to a bright light shining in my eyes. I tried moving but found out that I was strapped to an examination table. I looked around frantically, searching for any means of escape. I found none. "Hello?" I asked nervously, not sure who will answer or what answer I'll get from them. I saw something come towards me, but I wasn't exactly sure what it was. "Please don't hurt me..." I said quietly as it came closer. "Where are the others?" it asked in a slightly threatening tone. "W-w-what others?" I stuttered.

"The mermaid and the winged girl!"

"I-I-I don't know!"

It looked irritated. "I'll get the answer out of you someday, even if I have to do it the hard way!" It left and I sighed in relief.

Alex's POV

I ran off, passing tree after tree, and after a while, I saw a city. I looked down and noticed that I was only wearing a swimsuit. Great. I continued running. In a bit, I got to the city. I saw a random garbage can and dug through it, hoping to find some clothes. I found a smelly sweater full of holes and some ripped-to-the-knees pants. Well, it's better than trotting around in a swimsuit. I suddenly felt a shiver crawling up my spine, and decided it was from the cold. Still shivering, I quickly put on the worn out clothes and continued running. I had this feeling someone was watching me, eyeing my every move.

"Mwehehe,"

I snapped my head around. I saw a green blur but then nothing. I swear I heard something. "Hello?" I called out. There was no reply. I heard some leaves crunch behind me. I turned around again, and saw a green dude with a bag, heading my direction. I felt my eyes widening as he came closer. I tried running away, but I tripped on a bug. The green...thing...swept the bag over me while I was on the floor, and caught me in it. I kicked it, but it wouldn't budge. The green thing said something I didn't exactly hear. Before I knew it, I was being carried off to my doom.

Some Random Amount of Time Later...

I woke up to a lot of light shining in my eyes, and the green thing staring at me. I noticed I was in a tube. I saw the green guy taking notes ahead of me. I banged the glass but nothing happened. The green guy stopped taking notes and walked off. "Hey you!" I yelled at the green guy. He turned around and said, "STOOOPID HYUUUMAN! YOU ARE MY TEST SUBJECT! BE QUIET!" I sighed. Wait till he finds out I'm not human.

Kay's POV

After a few minutes of flying, I could see the city. I saw a familiar person carrying a large brown bag slung over his shoulder. Dib! I flew down to beat up Dib for kidnapping my friend, and suddenly a loud bang filled the air. I felt a searing pain somewhere near my shoulder, and as I fell down, I descended into the darkness of unconsciousness.

Cynthia's POV

I started getting bored after my kidnapper didn't come back, so I started singing a song. "I know a song that gets on everyone's nerves, everyone's nerves, everyone's nerves. I know a song that gets on everyone's nerves and this is how it goes: I know a song that gets on everyone's nerves, everyone's nerves, everyone's nerves. I know a song that gets on everyone's nerves and this is-" I got cut off by a yell of irritation. "STOP SINGING THAT!" The kidnapper screamed from another room. "DIB! STOP SCREAMING TO YOURSELF AGAIN! YOUR VOICE IS DISTURBING MY GAME TIME!" A scary female voice yelled from what I guessed was the same room the kidnapper was in. Wait a minute...did she say Dib? Oh yeah, I remember...Dib caught me at the lake. Wait! The lake! Where are Alex and Kay?

Alex's POV

"I shall start by testing the effects of FILTHY Earth water on HYUUUMANS." Green Dude said somewhat over dramatically. I smirked. Time to seriously scare Green Dude. Another test tube filled with water when Green Dude pressed a button. I was put in the other tube when he pressed another button. When I was in the water, I felt a tingling sensation. Here it comes. Green Dude was facing the other way talking to some robot thingie (wait, robot?) when I transformed. When he turns around, he screamed. "WHAT IS THIS? WHY DOES MY TEST SUBJECT HAVE A TAAAAAAIL!" Green Dude yelled. I decided to try and trick him. "Well, that's the effect of water on humans for you!" He looked puzzled.

"Then why didn't the Dib-stink grow a tail when I fired my AMAZING water balloon at the Earth?"

"Uh...it only works that way for females?"

"Interesting..." he said thoughtfully as he scribbled down some notes.

I sighed. This is going to be a long day


End file.
